Absolution
by LadyRobbStark
Summary: AU Derek\OC please give it a read sorry my summary sucks- "You're lucky you know!" she'd told me "You have the eyes of Meena the first Alphas mate" she begun "You my dear are the mate of an powerful alpha, always remember that" ….. and I had. I remembered it, I remembered it like my life depended on it. And it kind of did. This is the story of how I met my mate , Derek Hale.
1. Prologue

Absolution- Prologue

This prologue is pretty shit; it just really explains the story, so it's more informational then prologuey

A big thank you to Klaroline-Fantasies for making my amazing covers- she's made covers for this story, my Game of Thrones story 'Firebird' and my Vampire Diaries story 'Run Away Love'.

Please Review-

….

Derek Hale's life was far from extravagant; his family was dead; killed by Kate argent; his only living family member was a crazy psychopath who longed for power and his Beta, Scott was off running his own little pack of teenagers who thought they could defeat anything.

Derek longed for a life with no worry, a life where he could live in a nice house with a wife and few kids. It took a while but soon Alpha Derek Hale was moving forward and trying his hardest to catch his dream.

…

Scott finally joined his pack, and along with him he brought his teenage hunter girlfriend and her hunter family and together they defeated the Alpha pack that was raging war on Beacon Hills.

Life soon moved on; Scott, Alison, Stiles and Lydia went on with high school, living their teenage lives, Derek started on rebuilding the Hale homestead which was burnt to dust only 6 years ago, and Peter went to New York in search for something all Werewolf's want; no need, their mates.

Every werewolf, born or bitten, has a mate; mate coming from the word 'soul mate' a mate is given to every werewolf, whether you're an Omega, Beta or an Alpha.  
A wolf's mate is someone to cherish and love, someone who will give you everything a person wants whether it be a nice home, a person to indulge in your every desire, children, or someone just to love.

A wolfs mate can be any supernatural being, it could also be a human which is very uncommon in the werewolf community; you see Fae\human and Witch\human mate couples but never Werewolf\human mate couples

Derek never let his mind wonder on the fact that he has a mate somewhere is this vast world; he didn't want a mate not because he didn't want love no he didn't want her getting hurt in his brutal life, well that's what he thought after the fire. Now everything has changed, things have calmed down; there is no alpha thirsty for blood, no lizard human paralysing everything its slime comes in touch with, no alpha pack, no threat at all. For once in what felt like years Derek was ready to find his mate.

But fate had other ideas, not bad ones though; I guess fate decided it was time to give Derek Hale some happiness because… his mate found _him_!

….

After finally graduating collage Cassie Prior, moves in with her sister and her grown up nephew who was sporting an asthma puffer last time she'd laid eyes on him; and that's what she expected when she walked through the wooden door of the McCall house; she didn't expect her 17 year old nephew to be a tan, buff, werewolf.

How did Cassie know that her 17 year old nephew was a werewolf? Well Cassie is one herself. Cassie Prior is a 22 year old bitten wolf; she was turned at the tender age of 14 and she didn't have the easiest of times learning to control her wolf side. It was a struggle, her emotions were heightened meaning the little sprouts of anger she felt as a human were escalated beyond belief, she would get angry when someone bullied her pushing her anger to extreme lengths- she was suspended from high school at least twice for punching someone in the face.

Soon after she turned 15 Cassie learned to control the shift, so she didn't have to worry about scaring the crap out of her parents when she started getting claws, fangs and glowing _purple_ eyes on a full moon.

After graduating from high school Cassie spent a year and a half researching her race, Werewolves. She finds out a lot of things some being -

Every wolf has a mate.  
There are three main types of wolves- Alpha, Beta, Omega. (Which she kind of already knew from reading the mountain loads of werewolf fan fiction that is in her wattpad library.)  
Red eyes= alpha. Yellow eyes= Normal wolf (beta, omega). Blue eyes= a normal wolf whose taken an innocents life. And Purple eyes= Alphas Mate.

That's what scared her the most… she was an alphas mate, but the question was- which alpha?

….

This is the story of, Cassie Prior who finds love and happiness, with a sour wolf named Derek Hale.

….

A|N: SO I wrote this with the intention on just writing a basic idea of a story but it really just turned into a full blown Prologue. Ill most likely just write 10 chapters and see the response and if no one's reading ill discontinue the story.

Please feel free to

REVIEW

FAVROUITE

AND

FOLLOW

P.S: THIS STORY HAS NOT BEING EDITED AND IT WILL PROBABLY NEVER BE EDITED (well to an amazing extent anyway, ill proof read and all but there's still going to be grammatical errors)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf; and this is only my interpretation of the amazing show. I only own Cassie Prior and what comes with her. **

_Wow the response I got on the prologue was just incredible. Thank you to all the people who followed\favourited and reviewed. I'm glad to hear you guys like the idea of my story. Please feel free to review. _

_*** = point of view change._

…_._

_Run boy be a man  
With legs too weak to make a stand  
We're all crucified in the end  
Can you hear a voice  
Decipher it through all this noise  
You'll be left with nothing again – The Pretty Reckless, Absolution _

_..._

Music drifted around the warm space of my old 1982 Volkswagen beetle, taking my mind off of the snow storm that was slowly creeping up on me as I got closer and closer to my destination; Beacon Hills, more accurately my sister Melissa McCall's nice warm house, where I would see my sister and nephew after a long two years.

My eyes stayed on the road ahead of me, the dim head lights on my old car the only light in the darkness that surrounded the road, and they were only helping just a tiny bit however my sharp senses could see past the darkness, and that's when a large sign came up ahead of me signalling to me that I had now entered 'Beacon Hills; Population 13,789'.

A smile made its way onto my face as I drove past the sign and headed straight towards my Sisters welcoming home.

….

My car peeled into the drive-way of my sisters Victorian style home; shutting the engine off before jumping out of the car into the cold winter air; I opened up the boot quickly getting out my suitcase and book-bag. Shutting the boot quickly, afraid I might freeze to death from the weather; I head up the stairs that lead to the porch, a security light turning on when I get to the door.

I knock twice before the wooden door is flung open and my beautiful middle aged sister is revealed; her hair is tied in a high ponytail and she wears a pair of jeans, a grey sweater and a pair of fluffy ugg boots that I sent her last Christmas.

"Cassie" she smiles, flinging herself into my open awaiting arms.

We embrace in a tight loving hug that says so many things, before she pulls me inside where I am surrounded by the sweet scent of vanilla. Melissa's scent also flooded my senses as well as Scott's, but something was different about his scent. It didn't smell right.

I listen closely to upstairs and Scott fumbles around his room obviously looking for something important.

"Scott" Melissa yelled up the stairs at Scott "Your aunt is here."

I stand awkwardly by the door, while Melissa has to run up the stairs and forcibly remove Scott from his room. The two bicker for a minute before coming down the stairs.

And that is when I get a whiff of Scott's scent, he smells of what every teenage boy smells of but there is something different and I'm afraid to even recognise what I smell. He can't be one. Not him. My baby Nephew cannot be a fucking werewolf.

My eyes widen slightly as his eye flash an amber colour and then I know he's caught my scent. He knows that me, his sweet little aunt is a creature cursed to the moon- a werewolf.

I watch closely as Scott's eyes widen and his mouth opens then closes as if he's speechless, and he probably is, he just found out that the aunt who gave him girl advice over the phone is a werewolf.

"y-you're a werewolf" he spits out. "Excuse me!" My sister exclaims. I glance over at Melissa who looks like she's swallowed a rocket ship.

"Yep" I sigh.

I walk into the living room where I plop down on the couch. And that's when the questions start.

"When in the world did you get turned" "How long have you been a werewolf" they asked, "who bit you? Can you control the shift? What colour are your eyes?" Scott asked

"I got turned a day after my fourteenth birthday so I've been a werewolf for eight years. I have no idea who bit me, I can control the shift but people still are best to stay away from me. And my eyes are purple." I answered their questions. My sister tears up while my nephew looks confused.

"Amber eyes means- Beta. Red eyes mean- Alpha. Blue eyes mean- a beta who's killed an innocent. What the hell does purple mean? Please tell me it doesn't mean you're an alpha whose committed mass murder." A laugh escapes my mouth at his last sentence.

I shake my head "no, purple eyes or more accurately Violet eyes mean= Alphas mate." I inform him. Disbelief comes over his face, making him look constipated and it is so hard not to laugh.

"Mate?" Melissa asked.

"Mate, coming from the word 'soulmate', every supernatural being has them." I respond.

I look over to Scott who looks a tad bit worried "So I have a mate?" he asked.

"Most likely." I tell him.

"How do you know who your mate is?" he asked.

"Well from what I've been told, the smell indicates your mate, but you have to look into their eyes to truly know." I start "But I'm not too sure; people say it's different for every wolf. Some wolves find their mate and they don't even know." I shrug my shoulders.

….

I close the bedroom door behind me before walking over to my king size bed where I throw my suitcase on top of the purple comforter.

I unzip the bag and grab out my pyjama pants and a long sleeve shirt, before walking towards the adjoined bathroom where I have a quick shower. When dressed I head to my bed where I get under the blanket, letting sleep take over.

Her heart-beat slows down to a steady beat; that's when I jump out of my bed and grab my phone; My fingers fly along the keyboard as I send a text to Stiles, Derek, Allison, and Lydia. The text saying-

_My Aunts a Werewolf_

Let's just say I got different responses, quite fast.

….

_Well that's chapter one. Sorry it's so short. _

_Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, I'd also like to know any ideas you have for my story they'd help a lot._

P.S: THIS STORY HAS NOT BEING EDITED AND IT WILL PROBABLY NEVER BE EDITED (well to an amazing extent anyway, ill proof read and all but there's still going to be grammatical errors)


	3. Chapter 2

Absolution- Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf; and this is only my interpretation of the amazing show. I only own Cassie Prior and what comes with her. **

_Hello readers, thank you so much for the reviews on the latest chapter. Now in this chapter we finally have the Cassie\Derek meeting. Now in the TV show Derek is broody and I can't really write broody so sorry if he's a little OOC I tried my best. Reviews are gladly appreciated. _

_###= Point of view change_

….

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals – Maroon 5, Animals._

…_._

Knocks on the wooden door of my room awake me from my sleep; I groan as my eyes slide open and the morning light that floods through my open window blinds me. My eyes shut then open before I bounce out of bed over to the door where I fling the door open and standing on the other side of the door it no one other than my annoying nephew who woke me up on a weekend at 7.30 in the morning.

"What?" I snap. I glare daggers at Scott who smiles at me, his pearly white teeth shining when the light coming from my window hits his teeth.

"Well good morning to you to." Scott said. "Mum wanted me to tell to you that breakfast is ready." he cleared his throat "And before you go ape-shit on me; she made her choc-chip pancakes that you love so much." A smile makes its way onto my face at the mention of Melissa's Choc-chip pancakes.

I start to walk out of my room only to be stopped by Scott "Oh and a few friends of mine are here, so could you put some pants on." I glanced down at my legs noticing my lack of pants.

"Shit" I curse.

'I swear I put pants on last night.' I look around the room, noticing my black yoga pants at the side of my bed. I grasp the fabric in my hand before throwing them on quickly.

I then proceed to run down the stairs into the kitchen where Melissa is flipping pancakes in a fry pan. I moan as the aroma of chocolate hits my keen senses.

"I don't know if I've told you lately Lissa, but I love you." I said to my sister. I grab a plate before loading on at least five pancakes onto my plate and add a dollop of whipped cream to the side of my plate. Melissa laughs as she watches me take a bite of my pancake.

"You eat like a teenaged boy." She said, as she flips the pancake in the pan. "Hey, I'm a growing woman." I say in between shovelling more pancakes into my mouth.

"She eats more like a Stile I think." I hear the soft sound of a girl's voice. Spinning around I face a group of people who had entered the room when I responded to Melissa.

In the group there are two girls and four boys. Scratch that three boys and one hunky man.

The different scents of the people who just entered the room hit me full force and it takes me a minute to tell the scents apart, the girl with long locks of brown hair smells like a mixture of flowers while the strawberry blonde girls scent smells like a mix of wild berries. Scott and Stiles scent is usual; the boy with curly blond hair scent smells like freshly cut grass. Weird.

And the hunky stud of pure muscle's scent is strange and alluring, he smells delicious, like the woods after a storm. The man in question looks my body up and down with his piercing green eyes before he tries to look me in the eyes.

I quickly glance at the group, before directing my gaze back to the man with black hair and green eyes. I look away quickly feeling my cheeks heat. "Well Scotty, are you going to introduce me?" I asked my nephew who stood wearily besides stiles.

"Oh um yeah, you know Stiles-" he points to Stiles who smiles at me widely before launching himself into my arms. A growl resounds through the room sending shivers down my spine. Stiles that had his arms around my neck jumps back next to Scott who looks around the room trying to find the source of the growl.

"This is Lydia, and Allison-" he points the girls out; Lydia smiles while Allison looks at me with distrust. My eyes roam her slender body up and down before I come to the conclusion that she's a hunter.

Then he points to the boy with curly blonde hair who is named Isaac. The last person standing unnamed is the sexy black haired, godly like creature, "And this is Derek Hale." Scott points to Derek, who stares intently at me.

I smile "Nice to meet you all. I'm Cassie Scott's aunt." I greet.

Allison glares at me "Wouldn't that make you like five when Scott was born?" she asks still clearly glaring at me.

"Yep, best early birthday present a five year old kid could wish for." I said.

Melissa laughs from behind me "Please, you wanted a pony." She said. I nod my head "but instead I got an annoying little snot who cried and pulled my pig-tails." I said "Hey" Scott exclaimed "I was a cute baby" he argued.

"Yeah; when you weren't pulling my hair." I laugh "You got less annoying as you grew up."

I turn away in my chair as the group gather pancakes from the massive pile on the bench while I continue eating.

"_How are you going to bring the whole werewolf thing up?" I heard stiles quietly ask Scott._

"You do know I can hear you right?" I question.

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia look up from their plates, while Derek glances at me a strange spark in his eyes.

I sigh, "Scott, I know you have _a lot_ of questions so please ask away. I'd rather you ask me now rather than later."

"Who bit you?" Stiles pipes up. Scott hits him in the arm earning a groan of pain from stiles.

I smiled, "Like I told you last night Scott, I don't kn-" before I could finish, Allison interrupted me, "How'd you get bitten?"

"Well when I was young I was quite the athlete, I was the star to my cross-country team at fourteen. So I ran a lot, I stayed out really late most nights just running. It was my escape from my fighting parents. And it happened one night, the sky was clear and the only sound I could hear was the sound coming from my shitty ass MP3 player ear phones. I took a detour through the woods which I've done plenty of times before when the loud sound of growling cut through the music."

I felt the memories of that night flood through my mind sending my heart-beat racing; I have no idea why I'm still scared of the memories.

"I almost jumped out of my skin; I then slowly turned around to come face to face with a wolf-like creature. His red eyes gleamed and I did the only thing I could I ran, and it was the stupidest thing I could ever do." I chuckled. "Wolves like the chase. And I gave the Alpha what it wanted."

"I ran and ran, only to end up tripping over a tree branch, so horror movie like I know. My ankle twisted and the beast came towards me. I cried and cried trying to get the beast away from me. I was so scared as it came closer and closer to me. The thing growled before he opened his mouth and clamped his mouth around my thigh and he bit me. And oh my god did it hurt. I thought I was going to die. But I didn't."  
I closed my eyes flashes of the alpha appearing every now and then "The next morning I awoke in a strange room that wasn't mine, and an old woman sat beside me. She cleaned me up and told me what happened, and I believed her. I believed her because I was a child and the idea of being a werewolf was cool to me. But it all changed when I first shifted."

I took a deep breath "Like all of you must know a female werewolf gets the urge to kill twice a month, on the full moon and when it's _that_ time of the month; And that when I first shifted properly, my eyes glowed purple and it took two full grown beta wolves to restrain me. After that every time I got my period or it was the full moon I was restrained and sedated."

I looked around the room to see everybody looking at me waiting for me to continue "one night, the old woman who became my wolf mother told me a story. The story of Meena." Everybody around the room looked confused besides Derek who motioned for me to continue. "Meena was the First True Alpha Female. She was strong, bright, A force to be reckoned with. The old woman told me something that shook my world. She said I was lucky. I had the eyes of Meena. She told me I was the Mate of a powerful Alpha wolf."

I laughed "that night I ran home and never returned to my pack. I was scared and I couldn't believe what this woman had said to me. I kept hidden from any wolf relying on pair of chains in my basement to keep me away from hurting anyone on a full moon. It took me a while but I learnt control." I finished.

"So, you're the supposed mate of a powerful alpha Wolf?" Isaac asked.

"Apparently so" I responded. Turning back to my pancakes I ate them ignoring the stares of the group. When I was finished I washed my plate and left the room.

…

Running up the stairs I walk into my room shutting my door; I make my way to my bathroom where I shower quickly. I wash my hair with shampoo and conditioner trying to get the knots out. I wash myself with my lavender scented body wash before rinsing off and getting out of the shower. I dress in my black underwear and bra before wrapping my brown locks in a towel on top of my head. I scurry out of the bathroom and make my way towards my suitcase that is still left packed.

I unzip the back throwing clothes on my bed trying to find my favourite denim jeans. When I finally find them at the bottom of my bag; I tug them out and throw them on the edge of my bed only for them to sway off.

I groan before bending over and picking up the garment of clothing.

A deep growl resounds around the room; I turn around quickly my eyes spot Derek standing in the corner of my room. His eyes glowing a dark red colour.

'He's the alpha.'

I fumble around trying to cover my almost naked body from the view of Derek's red eyes. I feel my whole body heat up as Derek's eyes roam my body.

Derek comes closer and closer towards me making me stumble backwards out of instinct. I feel the back of my knees touch the bed and that's when I know I'm trapped.

Well there was ways I could get out but I found myself staying rooted to my spot.

His warm rough hand pulls my chin up as I try not to look into his eyes afraid on what _could _happen.

"Look at me!" Derek commands in an alpha like voice. My wolf wanting to submit to the alpha forced me to open my eyes. And as soon as I did, I felt my whole body go rigid. My eyes glowed purple as I looked into the red eyes of Derek.

And that's when I knew.

Derek was my destined. My mate.

….

_Tada…_

_Thoughts? _

_Please feel free to review they are much appreciated._

_By the way I was asked by Hotaru Himura a reviewer who played Cassie, and as some of you might have guessed from my cover, Ashley Greene who plays Alice Cullen in twilight is how I envision Cassie, but only with Long hair. _

P.S: THIS STORY HAS NOT BEING EDITED AND IT WILL PROBABLY NEVER BE EDITED (well to an amazing extent anyway, ill proof read and all but there's still going to be grammatical errors)


	4. Chapter 3

Absolution- Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf; and this is only my interpretation of the amazing show. I only own Cassie Prior and what comes with her. **

….

_Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not  
He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please  
Don't take that sinner from me  
Oh don't take that sinner from me- The Civil Wars, Devils Backbone_

…

Panic… was the first emotion I felt when I came to the realisation that Derek Hale is my mate. His red Alpha eyes seem to blaze redder as he looks at me, inspecting me. I guess that is instinct, his wolf side is looking me over checking to see if I would make an appropriate mate.

Derek moves his head to my neck where he breaths heavily at the base; some part of me wants to push him away, but another part wants me to wrap my arms around his neck and let him do devilish things to my body.

Derek's soft warm lips touch the base of my neck sending shivers up my spine; He leaves kisses from the base of my neck all the way up to my earlobe, his lips move back to the base of my neck where his canines scratch at my neck.

Panic courses through my body as his teeth threaten to break the skin on my neck and in a matter of seconds I push him away from me. I will not let him mark me, not yet. Marking is like fricken marriage in the werewolf community, ghee I don't even know the guy.

"No," I burst out, pushing him far away from me, "No marking."

Across the room Derek's eyes change from the red colour of his alpha wolf counterpart back to his normal human green.

Derek slowly stalks towards me, his gaze never moving from mine. "I never wanted a mate," I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach "That was until everything calmed down and life seemed to become fun; since then all I've wanted is to find my mate," he laughs "seems you found me instead." Derek smiles "we'll talk later, Scott's looking for Me." after the last word leaves his mouth he slips out of my bedroom unnoticed by Scott who was looking for his alpha.

Well that went better than I expected, I think.

….

After slipping on some clothes I head downstairs, looking for the group- my werewolf senses direct me outside where I find my mate beating the crap out of Scott. As I hurry to intervene the quiet boy with curly blond hair pulls me to the side where he tells me Derek is training them. Feeling slightly less worried I watch the two as they dance the complicated dance of claw to claw combat.

After Derek once again knocks Scott to the ground I jump up and get between the two letting my Nephew get the much needed time he needs to heal. "How long have you been training him?" I direct the question towards the both of them. "Few months" Derek says.

"And have they learnt anything?" Derek shakes his head answering my question.

I sigh before clapping my hands together loudly getting the attention of the group "I bet Derek's told you a lot about our kind but it's all gone through one ear and out the other, am I correct?"

A chorus of 'yes's" reach my ears "well now is the time to listen or so help me god I will kick all your asses" I take a deep breath before telling the group to sit on Scott's back porch. "Today I witnessed you guys standing around while your Alpha beat the shit out of Scott, why did no one intervene?"

No one answered "Within a pack you do not let your pack mates fight alone, you stand together. You guys should have helped Scott not let him fend for himself."  
….

After my little talk with the pack they decided to listen and give the while sticking together thing a try- so while Scott was trying his hardest to defend himself from the quick attacks of Derek, Isaac, and Allison (the only two who could really hold their ground against the buff alpha) decided to sneak up on the suspecting alpha. The three of them tried to take him down but failed; but at least it was something, a bonding exercise stiles called it!

So throughout the duration of the pack bonding exercise I sat idly on the back deck watching them, pointing out errors when it was due. Scott soon decided it was time to show the smart but useless stiles a thing or two about protecting himself considering he was a part of the pack. Lydia a somewhat competent fighter decides to join them while Allison stalked toward where I sat.

Smiling towards the girl in acknowledgement of her presence I went back to watching the four. I felt Allison's glaring daggers at my back, sizing me up. "If you have anything to say Allison could you please say it? Instead of trying to glare a hole into my back" I said jokingly turning toward the brunette.

She sighed her tough guy act disappearing, showing who Allison truly was, and innocent girl trying to grasp the concept of something simple "Scott says, you said that all werewolves have mates?" Allison cleared her throat struggling to the let her next sentence come out "he said you said it was uncommon for a wolf to have a human mate, and well I'm human!" Allison choked out.

Smiling warmly at the young girl I began "Allison it's uncommon but not impossible-" Allison interrupted "But he should know shouldn't he?" I smiled again before continuing "Some werewolves go years without noticing. I guess they know deep down but they need a little push."

I took the girls hand in mine "I see the way he looks at you, and you him, that's love and not normal love. It real love; he's probably felt the signs with you Hun, but he didn't know what they meant." I finished.

Allison smiled brightly and grateful look in her eyes "How do I go about, giving him the push?" she asked shyly. "It'll come with time Hun, don't stress." I said going back to watching the four. My gaze completely focused on Derek as he held stiles in a choke hold, teaching him how to get out.

'_Damn he is sexy as hell' I thought_ my body fully aware of his toned bicep around stiles throat.

…..

_A/N; so I know it's been awhile since I've last updated but I had a kind of rough year. Sorry for the wait but I hope you guys like this. Please feel free to review. _

P.S: THIS STORY HAS NOT BEING EDITED AND IT WILL PROBABLY NEVER BE EDITED (well to an amazing extent anyway, ill proof read and all but there's still going to be grammatical errors)


	5. Chapter 4

You held on tight to me  
Cause nothing's as it seems  
I'm spinning out of control.

Didn't they tell us don't rush into things?  
Didn't you flash your green eyes at me?  
Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds?  
Oh  
didn't it all seem new and exciting?  
I felt your arms twisting around me  
I should have slept with one eye open at night. –Taylor Swift, Wonderland

A\N: Sorry for the wait guys. So I've decided this story will be 11 chapters long, I only wanted this story to be a happy ending for Derek so I'm going to make it short and sweet. Over the last month I've prewritten up to chapter 7 so if I get 10 reviews on this chapter ill update. Thanks guys!

….

The training session ended after hours of Cassie telling the inexperienced pack mates what they should do and soon they got the hang of what Cassie and Derek were explaining to them.

Melissa dished up a hearty feast of roast chicken for the hungry teenagers, while Cassie sat herself down on the back porch marvelling at the beautiful sunset before her. Derek sat next to her watching the beautiful girl next to him, it was cute how she could look at the sunset so mesmerised.

"Beautiful isn't?" Cassie asked softly a smile playing on her lips. Derek nodded "sure is" he said never taking his eyes of her, a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Derek asked shyly his hand coming up the back of his neck where he scratched gently. Cassie smiled brightly "I'd like that;" she blushed "I'd like that very much."

…

Melissa could help the smile that spread across her face when she looked out the kitchen window to see Cassie and Derek huddled close together watching the sunset, well more like her watching the sunset and him watching her. It made Melissa's heart swell, after all her sister needed the happiness that Derek could bring her and him her.

….

Derek said he would pick her up at six o'clock sharp on Saturday night, so on said night Cassie started getting ready an hour before. Melissa was rummaging through her suitcase trying to find a suitable out fit for her date with the mysterious alpha wolf.

"Where is he taking you?" Melissa asked legs crossed on the plush carpet that was Cassie's bedroom floor. Cassie shook her head "I don't know" Melissa sighed throwing her hands in the air "how the hell are you meant to know what to wear if he doesn't tell you where you're going."

Cassie looked at her sister's reflection in the mirror where she was applying some make up "just pick out a nice shirt, my tan leather jacket and a nice pair of jeans." Melissa agreed setting out on her task.

…

Cassie waited nervously in the living room after getting dressed waiting for Derek to show. She scrolled through Facebook, watched a few videos then her enhanced hearing picked up the rumbling of Derek's black Camaro coming down the street. Scott who was upstairs rushed downstairs opening the door just as Derek was about to know.

"Scott" Derek growled "I expect her home by eleven, no funny business or ill rip your throat out with my claws, understand sour wolf?" Scott threatened his alpha who towered over him. Cassie laughed "Yes Scott, good bye Scott" Cassie pushed him up the stairs, turning to Derek when she was sure Scott was gone. "HI" she smiled

"These are for you!" Derek smiled back handing her a beautiful bunch of white tulips "they're beautiful," she spoke "thank you!" she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him gently on his right cheek walking off briskly to find a vase to put them in.

Derek stood still for a few moments dazed, then followed the noise of rustling glass wear, "ha" Cassie yelled in triumph "I knew we had one: she filled the vase with water before putting the flowers in and sat them on the table.

"Are you ready?" he asked Cassie who nodded, and followed Derek out the house and towards his sleek black car. He opened the passenger door for her which the thought was the sweetest thing.

Derek started the car, and started driving "I hope you don't mind but we'll be having dinner at my loft. I've cooked dinner" he said nervously, Cassie smiled "that sounds great. I don't like crowds much anyway" she spoke softly.

Derek filed this information away, making sure he'd remember for all the other dates he would plan to take her on. They were mates after all their relationship will be bound to happen sooner or later, they are drawn to each other. That was the thing with wolf mates it always and forever with them. However that didn't mean he could just make her his like they did centuries ago. He had to woo her, let all his walls down that he had built up after his families' demise.

…

When they reached his loft Derek opened every door they came across for her and pulled out the chair when she sat down at the dining table where place mats, cutlery and candles sat. "I did have a little help" Derek admitted placing the glass of wine he'd offered down beside her.

"Really I never would have guessed" she said sarcastically. The table in front of her had the unique feminine touch which made Cassie a bit Jealous "Don't worry, love. It was my sister who helped." Derek placed his warm hands on her shoulders rubbing them softly. The jealousy Cassie felt disappeared as soon as it appeared.

…

Derek it seemed was a fantastic cook. He made a lovely bruschetta and creamy chicken pasta which tasted heavenly. While they ate they spoke about their lives Cassie listening to every detail of the past ten years where his family died, his uncle killed his sister and became a psycho alpha, then how he became and alpha and sought revenge for his family as well as rebuilding his family home which he said he didn't feel comfortable being in alone. It was a big house after all.

Cassie told him how she learnt to control her wolf, what she learnt about meena the first Female alpha and just about herself. She told him her favourite movies, song and books which he seemed to soak up and he told her his in return.

It was ten thirty when Cassie looked at her watch for the first time that night and she couldn't believe that she had spent so much time here already. Derek noticed the time as well. "I guess I should be getting you home then?"

Cassie nodded "I guess so"

…

The drive back to Melissa's house was quiet and sort the couple couldn't help but wish it was longer. Once again Derek opened her door and grasped her hand gently between his and walked her to the front door,

They turned toward each other and Cassie could feel the heat coursing through her body and down to her core, Derek smelt her arousal his eyes turning a shade of red, he pushed her gently up against the door leaning into her neck his breath tingled ever so slightly over the marking spot. Cassie moaned brining his face up to hers and she leant in for a kiss. Their lips touched ever so slightly and it was like they're souls were stitching together slowly. Derek concluded this as their first step on the completion of the mating bond.

Derek kept the kiss short, breaking of after minute of pressed lips, not wanting to lose control so early in the relationship. Cassie blushed, biting her lip lightly making the control Derek had slip even further "I'll see you in a few days" Derek said, before walking steadily back to his car leaving quickly so he wouldn't give into the temptation called Cassie.

Cassie went inside with a pink tinge to her cheeks and a heat deep in her stomach while Derek drove home with a bulge just asking to be touched in his pants which he ignored.

/


End file.
